Legends:Cura da Força
Cura da Força, Tratamento da Força, ou Cura era um poder que usava a Força para acelerar o processo natural de cura rapidamente. Resumo Os níveis iniciais requeriam grande concentração e meditação, enquanto uma maior aptidão na técnica garantia uma regeneração rápida. Os níveis mais avançados eram capazes de curar grandes ferimentos, até mesmo danos completos à carne, osso ou órgãos. Porém não parece ser possível refazer matéria com essa habilidade, já que nem Luke Skywalker nem Darth Vader jamais recuperaram seus membros perdidos. thumb|left|Cilghal, [[Legends:Jedi Curador|Jedi Curador.]] Os Jedi Curadores usavam esse poder para diagnosticar e tratar seus pacientes. Um exemplo notável do uso dessa habilidade foi Cilghal usando a Força para curar Mon Mothma de um veneno molecular que era incurável por meios convencionais, embora propriamente dito, esse método de cura constou na sabedoria e uso da Força de Cilghal para detectar e remover as nanomáquinas que afligiam Mon Mothma e não uma aplicação direta de energia da Força nas células danificadas. Obi-Wan Kenobi usou esse poder para curar Luke Skywalker após seu confronto com o Povo da Areia em Tatooine em 0 ABY. Ki-Adi-Mundi também usou esse poder para curar um osso quebrado da clavícula quase que por completo através de meditação após a emboscada de Jabba o Hutt e seus comparsas, durante sua missão para encontrar Sharad Hett. Todas as Crianças do Planeta Verde podem ter possuído essa técnica. Os Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi utilizavam essa habilidade na forma de um transe de cura. Uso alternativo thumb|[[Legends:Meetra Surik|Meetra Surik usando Cura da Força.]] Embora alguns acreditassem que usuários malévolos da Força não podiam usar a verdadeira Cura da Força devido a sua natureza maligna, isso mostrou ser um engano. O lado sombrio pode sim usá-lo para curar a si mesmo ou a outros, porém com efeitos distorcidos pela energia da escuridão. A cura do lado negro é apenas temporária e precisa ser mantida de tempos em tempos com novas aplicações de Força ou com concentração constante para manter-se ativa. Além disso, ela pode se utilizar da dor e agonia dos outros para obter melhores resultados. Um bom exemplo desse efeito colateral vem de Darth Bane. Após ser envenenado pela Irmandade das Trevas, ele recorreu a esse tipo de Cura da Força para se manter vivo tempo o suficiente para encontrar Caleb, um verdadeiro curandeiro da Força. Darth Bane fez isso após matar o filho de um fazendeiro bem diante dos olhos do pai. A dor que a criança sentiu com o ferimento, somada à agonia do pai por presenciar sua morte foi o suficiente para sustentar Bane durante horas. Darth Vader também experimentou a Cura da Força alimentada pelo lado sombrio, em que a meditação em sua raiva e frustrações da vida e das circunstâncias em que se encontrava permitia que seus pulmões funcionassem sem o auxílio da câmara hiperbárica ou de sua roupa de suporte vital. Ele rapidamente descobriu que o lado negro podia apenas oferecer um lado perverso da cura verdadeira, vendo que seus pulmões só permaneciam funcionando dessa forma enquanto a intensidade de sua raiva mantinha o lado sombrio da Força concentrado nele. Vader só podia manter-se nesse estado por alguns segundos, talvez poucos minutos. A emoção de prazer e satisfação por estar curado envenenava o lado negro e quebrava sua concentração, sabotando o processo de cura. Ainda assim, ele acreditava que um dia, com muita concentração, ele não precisaria mais de seu sistema de suporte de vida. thumb|left|Uma Jedi cura suas próprias feridas no abdômen. Um exemplo ainda mais terrível do preço da cura pelo lado sombrio é o caso do antigo Lorde Sith Darth Sion, o Lorde da Dor. Sion podia concentrar sua própria dor e agonia e se recuperar até de ferimentos mortais quase que instantaneamente. A capacidade de Sion com essa técnica era quase perfeita. Com o passar do tempo, ele recebeu diversos ferimentos que normalmente seriam fatais, causando-o constante agonia (que lhe era bem-vinda, já que ele usava para abastecer seu lado sombrio interior). Para realizar essa torturante técnica, ele tinha que canalizar a Força constantemente, para literalmente manter seu corpo montado. Aquilo era realmente um processo de preservação quase perfeito: mais dor significava mais poder, mais poder significava mais dano que podia ser recuperado e mais dano significava mais dor. Uma equipe médica ao examinar seu corpo que se mantinha regenerado mesmo quando ele estava inconsciente, constatou que a própria gravidade deveria estar desmontando seu corpo, de tão danificada que estava sua concha física. Sion morreu quando a Jedi Exilada deixou a mente dele em dúvida, convencendo-o que com essa “vida” dependente da Força não valia a pena existir. É possível que Exar Kun tenha utilizado o lado negro da cura sem saber, ao recuperar seu corpo despedaçado quando ele foi esmagado na tumba de Freedon Nadd; entretanto, também é possível que o espírito do próprio Freedon Nadd tenha feito isso com alguma magia Sith. Darth Plagueis, o mestre de Palpatine, também experimentou uma variação do lado negro da cura que lhe concedeu a habilidade de criar, manter e salvar vidas manipulando midi-chlorians até certo grau. Plagueis deduziu que uma criança nascida através de poder seria uma incorporação da Força. Apesar de Sidious ter dito a Anakin que Plagueis possuía total controle dessa habilidade, é incerto se ele foi realmente bem-sucedido em desenvolver esse poder completamente. Ainda assim, de acordo com os Lordes Sith, ele utilizou esse poder para criar Anakin Skywalker, mas isso nunca foi verdadeiramente comprovado. Se Plagueis realmente tinha controle dessa habilidade antes de sua morte, também é duvidoso; se Darth Sidious, a quem o conhecimento deveria ter sido passado, chegou a ter acesso a essa técnica também. Seus comentários com seu então recente aprendiz Darth Vader, sugerem que não. Quer pudessem ou não salvar uma pessoa da beira da morte, o fato é que eles não podiam salvar a si mesmos, nem conseguir imortalidade ou a preservação de suas essências após a morte. Esse poder, segundo os Mestres Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Yoda, só podia ser adquirido por um Jedi, porque o segredo para isso era o amor. Transferência das Trevas thumb|Cade Skywalker usa a sua forma única de cura da Força. Existia um poder de Força relacionado possuído por um descendente de Darth Vader chamado Cade Skywalker. Este poder dá a capacidade de trazer outros de volta da beira da morte, curando as feridas mortais. Seu uso coincidia com momentos de sofrimento emocional intenso. Cade acreditava que tinha que invocar o lado escuro, a fim de acessar o talento, mas seu ex-Mestre Jedi Wolf Sazen contestava isso, acreditando que com a formação adequada, o lado luminoso poderia realizar tal façanha, assim, uma posição mais tarde provada corretaStar Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4. O Lorde Sith Darth Krayt, também aprendeu essa habilidade e dominou-a depois de combinar o conhecimento de Karness Muur, Darth Andeddu, e Cade Skywalker, na medida em que ele foi capaz de até mesmo curar a si mesmo da morte. Nos bastidores Em jogos como Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e da série Dark Forces, o jogador pode dar esse poder aos protagonistas, para curar-se e os membros de seu grupo de lesões ou até mesmo veneno. Nos jogos, o uso do poder é acompanhada com alguns efeitos, como redemoinhos brilhantes e sons. Estes acredita-se serem mais recursos visuais para o jogador, ao invés de uma representação real do comportamento do poder. Além disso, nestes jogos, o poder de cura é representada por uma cruz que se parece muito com a cruz suíça. Aparições *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Shatterpoint'' *'' '' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)|Video game Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Allegiance'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Fontes *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Card Game LCG'' Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Poderes de controle Categoria:Cura da Força Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso